rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 41 Chariots and Catacombs
Summary The party get to Notre Dame, but are not able to get into the catacombs below. They instead head off to the archaeological dig that Amélie Rose mentioned and head down into the catacombs from there, before being trapped in a cave-in. Synopsis The party arrive at Notre Dame. Many attractive, golden paladins are wandering around, and there is a large sun symbol on the church, for the god Apollo. One of the Paladins show them around the outside of the building, who explains that the catacombs are off limits. After an hour, Sasha sneaks away from the party to find places that tourists don't go to, but eventually gets dragged back into another tour. The Rangers head to the archaeological dig that Amélie Rose mentioned in her notes. At the site, under a bridge, they are confronted by a foreman. Hamid explains that they are here from the British Museum, which the foreman takes offense to. Eventually he agrees to give them a quick overview of the dig, which are some sort of underground Gothic ruins. The foreman explains that up north is for the British Museum, west is towards the Ordinatists, who have a private lease over the lower part of their land, and east is still being excavated. The foreman leaves them, and the party 'get lost' in the winding tunnels of the ruins, heading towards the west and the Ordinatists. Hamid makes some quick decisions to maintain the facade of being in authority. Eventually the party find themselves in a room full of bones and femurs, and pick up a torch. Following Zolf's compass, they head further into the catacombs, which get darker and deeper. Sasha notices a horrible stench coming from further down the catacombs, and heading further down, the cave roof crumbles and caves in around them, burying them all in water and earth. Quotes * Hamid: I mean…we could have a nap. I mean, if we go exploring at night… * Zolf incredulous: Have a nap? * Hamid:…we, we should have a nap before we do that. * Zolf: Hamid, this hotel life has really had its effect on you. We’ve got a job to do. * Sasha: I wanna case the joint in the light and then, we can head… * Hamid: Have a nap. * Sasha:…underground. * Zolf: Sure. We’ll have a… * Sasha: You can have a nap if you want. I’ll be fine sneaking around without you. * Hamid: I’m just saying, if we may be up all night, I’d like to have a nap, first. * Zolf: In which case, why don’t you go have a nap, myself and… * Hamid: Well, I’ll come with you! I’m just saying, we should build a nap into the schedule. -- * Alex: I’m sure you’ll all be fine, and if you’re not fine at least you’re in the appropriate place. * Lydia: We come pre-buried! Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode